rhodarianfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A Golden Age of Hope and Optimism Before the Darkness * God fractures into six essences * The essences are bound by dwarven chains, except the darkness * The essences are hidden to protect the fledgling free peoples ** Fire - Elves ** Earth - Dwarves ** Water - Tritons ** Air - Humans ** Light - Unknown (left the Rhodarian system) The First Assault of the Darkness * Manipulation of the essence magic is discovered. Only two essences can be used at once. Magic is not necessarily tied to the 'physical' presence of the essence. * Five of the six Umbra of the Darkness take on an army on the planet Rhodar, and win. * The Lich King Apocropha claims to be the most powerful manifestation of the Darkness. He conquers and corrupts. * The tenth planet of the Rhodarian system, Darklar, is decimated. * Darkness triumphs over the light and the world is thrown into chaos - The First Night. The New Dawn - Darkness is Forced Back * With the Essence of Earth, Dwarven smiths forge a weapon to combat the Dark Magic. 'Silverfang', last remnant of The Made. * Silverfang is used to slay and seal away the Lich King The Great Elven City Ulandar Rules over the Entire Known World * Ulandari mages find a lost city, bringing the Darkness into Ulandar * The Nine Elven Elders are corrupted by the Darkness. ** High Mage Gavilar escapes Ulandar to Skylari, a hidden city nestled in the mountains to the east, where Gerrin and Lumen are living amoungst the eleven and human residents. ** High Mage Gavilar warns Gerrin and Lumen of an impending attack by the Nine Elders. ** Convinced there is no way to escape, Gerrin and Lumen give up hope but High Mage Gavilar informs them the Essence of Light has different plans, and that using her power - they could escape far.. far away. ** The Skylari Exodus takes place. Gerrin and Lumen make it through long deactivated planar gate. Gavilar stays behind to confront the manifestation of apocrypha. ** On Myiar Gerrin finds the essence of Light fall from the sky, dead. ** The Elders use the Essence of Fire to obliterate dissenters and enemies. ** The underground caverns of Skylari are destroyed. The Rise of Humans * The humans discover a planar gate to Ulandar. * The Archives of Argos, the first great library of men, is created. * The armies of man retake Ulandar and recover the Essence of Fire. ** King Alexander slays a now corrupted High Elder Gravar with the legendary Silverfang. ** King Alexander killed in the process. ** The Essence of Fire is taken in chains to the human kingdom. * The Dwarven clans unite, and occupy the ancient Dwarven throne of Mt. Karak on the planet Rhodar. The Second Gold Age * The first human city, Thandor, is established on Rhodar. * Church of the Five is established. Lich King Apocropha is denounced as a sacriligeous mage. All dark magic is outlawed and its practitioners are persecuted. Mages are hunted by paladins, the Knights Templar. ** Mage rebellion begins when the High Priestess of the Church is assassinated. * Bethany, leader of the rebellion, is killed in the mage uprising. Sophia flees the city with two mage tomes. * The rebellion fails. Thousands are publicly executed. The Templars tighten their grip. Rule of the Pentocracy * High Templar Mightingale seizes power over the Pentrocracy. ** She has been in contact with the Darkness for many years. The Darkness tells her to gather the Five essences. * The Pentrocrats find all five essences, and hold them in the human capital. * In the ashes of a ruined world, the darkness wakes. The Age of Essence * The essences reform bonds with life for the first time in millenia, imbuing them with intense power. * The planar gate to Rhodar closes, and scrying orbs see only darkness.